


Where The Air Is Rarefied (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Sam Wilson is the most normal of the Avengers - even and especially after he meets Darcy Lewis.(The podfic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the air is rarefied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482409) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



> I have a thing for rarepair Marvel fics and so this Sam/Darcy fic by the amazing Siria, really hit the spot for me and made me love Sam Wilson even more (somehow) than I already do. I hope I do this fic justice and please forgive any issues, as usual. Enjoy.

Podfic of 'Where The Air Is Rarefied' by Siria

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/umgyy/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BWhere%2BThe%2BAir%2BIs%2BRarefied%2B-%2BSiria.mp3) (29.44MBs)

 **Length** : 32:09


End file.
